Narutos Second Chance
by remy.darc
Summary: not good at summaries. when Madara is attemping extract the kyuubi no kitsune from a 29 year old Naruto said demon casts jutsu to send them back to the past. I do not own Naruto or its characters. putting rating as M for language and future lemons. this will be boys love, yaoi type of story so if ya don't like don't read. There will be mention of abuse and rape. pairing naruxharem
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhh." I screamed my throat dry and swollen crying out from the constant torture they kept inflicting onto my bruised body. "N-no m-m-more, pl-please no m-more." I pleaded as the pain consumed me, went through me, all I knew was the pain. Then all of a sudden it stopped. Slowly opening my eyes expecting to see the man and his cronies the ones responsible for my pain, but what I saw caused my eyes to nearly pop out of head, my second shock was to discover my hands and feet were no longer bound. What I saw before me was my old room in my old ratty apartment. I rubbed my eyes, pinch myself, and then performed the jutsu to release myself from any genjutsu I thought I might be under. When the scene in front of me refused to change I started to think "_Maybe I died. Yeah that's it I'm dead. He finally extracted Kurama, I guess he got tired of playing around and decided to end things. But why am I back in my old apartment?"_ Well I'm not going to get any answers by lying around on this used lumpy futon, so let's take a look around everything is exactly as I left it when I was about twelve years old.

**"Hello Kit"**

"Wha- Kurama, what the hell's going on?"I collapse when my legs gave out and demanded explanation from the demon housed within me, hoping that he would answer and explain everything, because right now I'm rightly confused. I mean if Kurama's here does that mean I'm not dead?

"**I had to do it Kit, he was never going to stop."** Kurama, the kyuubi no kitsune, says concern in his voice. **"It was the only way we were going to escape, so I cast an ancient jutsu to send us back in time.**"

"What are you talking about time travel is impossible." I stated to Kurama.

"**Normally yes that is true for humans, but for us demons that is not the case. See we can perform a time travel jutsu only once every hundred years. Luckily for us I was able to use it.**" The kyuubi no kitsune explained to me. I then decided to look at the calendar to figure out when I was. When I saw the date I heaved a heavy sigh, because I realized that I was now 12 years old and today was the day I was to be assigned to team 7. To say I was happy was an understatement, but I was also extremely unhappy, because that also means I have to go through all that pain and heartache I suffered until I'm finally accepted by the village at the age of 20.

"**Huh kit there's something I need to tell you."** Kurama says snapping me out of memory lane.

"What's that Kurama?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"**Well remember when I told you only demons can perform the time jutsu?"** I nod my head starting to feel uneasy. "**In order for you to travel back with me I had to alter you a bit." **Hearing this I run to the bathroom to see what the hell he was talking about.** "Kit you might want to look at yourself."** Looking at myself I see I now have these cute little yellow fox ears tipped with black on top of my head, the whisker-like scars on my face are no longer scars but actual whiskers, and then there was the huge yellow and black tipped bushy tail. After looking myself over I start to panic. "_How the hell am I going to explain this, no one will believe me. The villagers already think I'm a demon if they see me like this they'll demand that the old man have me locked up."_

_"_What the hell, Kurama." I screeched at the demon. "What am I supposed to do, I can't go out like this."

"**Not to worry Kit I'll hide everything so you look like your old self in front of everyone. Well almost everyone, shinobi with bloodline of the eyes will see right through it. So be careful around sharingan and byakugan users."** I calm down slightly after hearing this, because the only shinobi with bloodline of the eyes is Uchiha Sasuke and the Hyuga clan. Realizing this I start to panic again because Uchiha Sasuke is on team 7 also, avoiding him is going to be next to impossible. "What am I going to do about Sasuke? It's not like I can avoid him, we're on the same team." I screamed panic starting to build up in the back of my throat that is until the kyuubi no kitsune gave a dry laugh snapping me out of my panic. "Why the hell are you laughing?" I screamed grabbing hold of the anger. I'd rather take feeling angry over fear any day. So I wrapped my anger me like a cloak waiting for Kurama to say something. **"I'm laughing, Kit, because we're talking about Uchiha Sasuke. That brat cares for nothing but getting revenge. He probably won't even bat an eyelash when he sees you in your new form."**

Still feeling pissed but knowing there was nothing I could do about it I take a look at the clock and realized I needed to hurry up if I didn't want to be late to the academy. Quickly getting dressed in my trademark orange jumpsuit and wolfed down a quick breakfast, I then lock up and run towards the academy to meet team 7 and Kakashi-sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into the class I looked at all my old friends who in my time were all dead seeing them all made extremely happy, so happy my face broke out in a huge grin. Then remembering that these were not the friends I knew, but their past selves and that they all think that I'm a bumbling idiot. Feeling dejected I take my seat next to Sasuke only to feel someone stare daggers at the back of my head. As I turn to see who it is a fist connects with my head.

"Ow, why'd you do that Sakura-chan?" I said rubbing my head looking at the pink haired kunoichi.

"BAKA! Move I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." She screeches demandingly at me.

"Sheesh, you could've just asked." I said rubbing my sore head. "But because of actions I think I'll stay where I am."

"What are you talking about baka?" She screeched.

"Did I stutter? I don't think I did. As I said before if you had asked nicely I might have moved, but with you acting like a love-struck banshee I don't think I'll move." I said matter of fact realizing that everyone's eyes were centered on me in shock. Luckily Iruka-sensei walked in then everyone's attention was then centered on him.

"Good morning everyone." Iruka-sensei says as he takes his seat. "Today you're all genin, and as genin I'll be assigning you to teams and then you will sit here and wait for your jonin sensei. Does everyone understand?" Iruka-sensei then looks and sees all of us nodding, he then proceeds to assign us are teams. "First team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Not the baka." She whined hearing my name, but then cheered when she heard the temes name. Sasuke looked as if he could care less and I just roll my eyes at her childishness.

"_Hey, was I that bad when I was their age?_" I asked the kyuubi no kitsune in my head.

"**You were much worse. You were loud and annoying."** He tells me with a creepy grin on his face and laughing as he said it. "**Constantly yelling and trying to get people to notice you."**

As the time goes by the other teams and their sensei's leave the class, leaving just Sakura, Sasuke, and myself are waiting for Kakashi to appear. As time goes by Sakura has a one-sided conversation with Sasuke who ignoring her as he reads a book. Just when I was about to explode with impatience is when Kakashi-sensei walks in and looks at us then says.

"My first impression, you're boring. Meet me on the roof." He states, then shunshins leaving behind a white cloud. We then proceed towards the roof. I could have also shunshin but I needed everyone to think I didn't know how to do anything. As we reach the roof we then take a seat and wait for Kakashi-sensei to speak. "Introduce yourselves, your likes and dislikes, and your dreams."

"Sensei, could you maybe give an example." Sakura politely asks Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi. My likes, dislikes, and dreams are none of your business." He says and we sweat drop at such a poor example. "Okay your turn blondie."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I love ramen, my favourite colour is orange, protecting people who are precious to me, and training. I dislike assholes that hurt my precious people and traitors. My dream is to become Hokage so I can protect my precious people." I introduced myself and then I listen as Sakura giggles after every second word as she tries to introduce herself and then Sasuke states how he wants to restore his clan and get vengeance on a certain man who I know is his older brother Uchiha Itachi.

"Alright report to training ground 7 tomorrow morning at seven sharp for survival training. Also you should skip breakfast as the training will be intense. You're dismissed." Kakashi-sensei says then shunshins away.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asks the raven haired emo who shoots her down then walks off only to have her follow after him with a determined look in her eye. Once everyone was gone I let my mask slip and then shunshin back home.


	3. Chapter 3

filler chapter and short next is the bell test

When I arrived back at my apartment the first thing I did was fall face first onto my bed feeling emotionally drained after today. I decided to take a quick nap to recharge my batteries. Two hours later I wake up because my window is shattered by large rock thrown threw it. Sighing I hug my knees and rest my head on top of them, trying to block out the slurs and hateful words.

"Demon"

"Monster"

"Murderer"

"You should be locked up"

"It's your fault the Yondaime Hokage died."

**"If they knew the truth they'd probably shit their pants."** Kurama growls menacingly. "**Kit don't let their words hurt you, you're a hundred times better than those ignorant villagers."**

"I know sigh I just wish it didn't hurt so much. I don't know if I can live through all of it again." I said feeling tears welling up in eyes, and threatening to spill over remembering the abuse mentally, physically, and sexually. I take a shaky breath and than get up determined not to let this break me. I just have to survive eight years before I'm fully accepted by the villagers of Konoha. Walking into my small kitchen I look for something to eat only to see that everywhere I look is bare, my stomach then growls in demand for food. I then run back to my room looking for green frog coin purse hoping that it held some money. Luckily it had enough in it for a meal at my favourite restaurant Ramen Ichiraku.

"Naruto!" the shop owner Teuchi shouts happily when he sees me. "Five orders of ramen, right."

"Unfortunately I only have enough for one bowl Teuchi-san." I said jiggling my froggie showing the sad state of it. Teuchi's daughter Ayame smiled warmly at me then set a bowl of mouth watering ramen in front of me. "So Naruto-kun how's it feel to be a genin?" she asks as I slurp up heaven in the form of miso flavoured noodles, finishing my bowl of ramen then wiping my face with my sleeve I respond to Ayames question. "It's great. I got a new team and they seem okay and our sensei seems kind of laid back for my tastes but all in all everything looks good. I've got survival training tomorrow morning."

"Hello Naruto-kun." Iruka sensei says ruffling my hair then takes a seat next to me, greeting Teuchi and Ayame then ordering ramen for the both of us. "How was your first day?"

"It was great Iruka-sensei." I said smiling happily, finally feeling stuffed I hop off of the stool and bid everyone a goodnight and start to head home, when Iruka-sensei walks beside me matching my strides. "Heading my way sensei?" I ask him with a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of my head. He then grabs his chin inquisitively, "Seems so, well since I'm also going this way I might as well escort you home."

"Awe you didn't have to do that, but thanks, I welcome the company." Once we reach my apartment I hug Iruka-sensei digging my face into his lean chest smelling the ramen we ate, but also an underling scent that reminded me rain on freshly cut grass. The smell makes me have a familiar feeling. Bidding a hasty goodbye I dashed inside then closing and locking the door I look downwards to notice the slight tenting. Blushing I go to my bathroom to run a cold shower. "_I can't believe I became hard after smelling Iruka-sensei." _After my shower and my problem no longer a problem I put on my pjs then crawl into my bed. Before I knew it I was out like a light once my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review, the favs, and follows. now on with the story.

I wake up screaming expecting Madara to be standing over me to administer more torture on to my pain filled body but I was shocked when I found myself in my old apartment, then reality came flooding back reminding me of everything that has happened. Breathing deeply to calm myself I then look at my clock and take notice that it was quarter to seven I decide I could sleep in since Kakashi-sensei wasn't going to appear until ten.

Two hours later I decide to get up and head out after visiting the bathroom. Dressed in my orange jumpsuit and my weapons and ninja scrolls in place I lock up and shunshin to training ground 7. "Hey, Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun, sorry I'm late." I greeted my teammates with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Baka, you're late." Sakura screeches with her banshee like voice as glares angrily at me. All I do is smile sheepishly and rub my neck. Looking down than back up I look at Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-chan I slept in, but no worries, because Kakashi-sensei is running late also." She folds her arms with ire then turns around and tries to have a conversation with the pale skinned raven haired teme.

At ten o'clock sharp Kakashi-sensei appears holding his beloved Icha Icha Paradise novel. "Sorry I got lost on the path of life." The gray haired jonin with his gravity defining hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face and his hitai-ate covering his left eye. Standing at about six feet not counting the hair, wearing a combination of jonin and his old ANBU uniform makes up Kakashi-sensei's outfit. He then sets down a clock onto the tree stump then turns to us. "You have until twelve to the retrieve these bells." Kakashi-sensei says holding up two bells. "Whoever gets a bell passes, but it's unlikely any of you will come close. Come at me with the intent to kill."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, we'll hurt you if we go full out." The pink haired kunoichi says fearfully.

"Sakura-chan, he's a jonin, we'll be lucky if we can touch him." I shout at her only for her to bring her fist down on my head then screams. "I know that you baka, I was just concerned."

Kakashi gives an eye smile at our antics. He then starts the test. Sakura and the teme quickly hide in the trees waiting for their chance to sneak attack Kakashi-sensei. I on the other hand go into a fighting stance. "Get ready to summit to my awesome power Kakashi-sensei, I'll get both of those bells before either Sakura-chan or the teme." Rushing at him with a kunai drawn, my attack is blocked then countered, but I then jump back. I then purposely tripped, which caused me to miss and Kakashi-sensei is now behind me. "A Ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, moron." He lectures, throughout the fight he was reading his orange porn novel, he then clasps his hands together with his index fingers sticking out. "A Thousand Years of Pain!" He then shoves his fingers up my ass causing me to yelp in pain and fall into the nearby lake. **"Kit, why'd you let him do that to you?"** Kurama questions, "Because that's what happened the first time." I tell the kyuubi no kitsune, who then tells me, "**You are aware that the whole point of being back here is so you can become stronger, right? That also means you don't have to repeat history." **Hearing this I feel embarrassed and foolish for letting Kakashi do that to me, realizing I didn't have to let him violate me like that. Feeling angry I burst out of the water, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" making ten shadow clones to attack Kakashi, while he was distracted I snuck up behind him and grabbed him, "Didn't you say a Ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, Kakashi-sensei?" He uses kawarimi no jutsu to escape by replacing himself with one of my clones. While my clones fought each other I went to find Sakura only to find her trapped in a genjutsu. As I helped Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke battled each other and Kakashi coming out as the obvious winner. Although Sasuke put up a good fight he was still no match for a jonin. When we arrived to help Sasuke he was buried neck deep in the ground Sakura freaks out and faints and I just help him out. After we revive Sakura Sasuke tells us how he touched a bell that's when the alarm went off signaling the end of the test.


	5. Chapter 5

**uh hi here's another chapter hope you like. As you've probably noticed I'm going to be uploading a new chapters on weekends.  
**

"GRRROWL." My stomach roared ferociously; I'm so hungry I haven't eaten since visiting my favourite ramen stand yesterday. I'm tied to a stump right now don't ask. Sakura and Sasuke are sitting on either side of me, trying to ignore my loud stomach. Kakashi is standing in front of us holding his book and looking at us with an eye smile, the only part that was visible, on his face. "Well, you guys don't need to worry about returning to the academy." Sakura smiles and Sasuke grins; I look up at him with a forced smile. "Yup, all three of you... should quit as ninjas!" Sakura's jaw drops in shock and bewilderment.

"What?!" Sakura gasps, she looks at the lazy jonin "because we couldn't get the bells? Why should we quit?"

"Because all of you... are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas," Kakashi states seriously, Sasuke then launches himself at Kakashi in anger trying to prove that he has what it takes to be a ninja. "Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screams; Kakashi then pins the disgruntled boy telling him "That's why you're a punk." Sakura screeches "NO! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi glares at us saying, "Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" a confused Sakura asks our stoic sensei who responds by saying "Basically. You guys are not understanding the answer to this test." I then mutter the answer quietly under my breath. After a moment passed, Sakura become annoyed when he remained silent, unable to stand it anymore she finally asks "Are you going to tell us the point of test or not?"

A strong wind blows and with my new nose I can smell a scent. It has a musky scent, with an underling scent that's wild and untamed; a scent that is sort of intoxicating. The scent makes me feel a bit strange as warm sensation builds in my stomach spreading towards my nether regions.

_"Straddling his waist I kiss his masked lips, suck his ear lobes, and nip my way down his bare chest while my hands caress his stomach; well defined and muscled with thin silver hair surrounding his naval trailing lightly down to his..." _What the hell was that? "It's teamwork." I answered Sakura shaking my head vigorously, trying to dislodge the disturbing and erotic images from my head. I tried thinking of something unpleasant; something like picturing the ero-sennin in a polka dot bikini striking a sexy pose.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? There are only two bells." Sakura shouts standing over me with her fists on her hips "Even if we did work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. We'd end up fighting each other."

"Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight among yourselves." Kakashi explains in a firm voice "The purpose is to see if whether you could put aside your interests and work together. But Sasuke you assumed others would get in your way so tried to do things by yourself. Sakura, instead of Naruto who was beside you, you ignored him and thought only of Sasuke. Naruto you treated the test as a joke." I laugh and smile sheepishly Kakashi narrows his eye but continues "Superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But teamwork is what's the most important." He emphasized teamwork then he reaches behind into his back pocket pulling a kunai saying "Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger. It can even get you killed. For example... Sakura! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!" Sakura's face looks panicked and I just looked at him with a bored expression. Kakashi then stands up scratching his head, and says. "Alright, I'll give you guys another chance. But after lunch I'll make it tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch, but don't give any to Naruto." He then shunshins out of sight before anyone can argue.

With my stomach still growling I watch as Sakura and Sasuke eat their lunches, but when my stomach goes off again Sasuke shoves his lunch at me. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." I said happily trying to reach for the bento box, which was kind of difficult since I was tied to the stupid stump. Sakura screeches, "What are you doing, Sasuke-kun? You'll be expelled if you give Naruto something to eat."

"But if the dobe is too weak from hunger he won't be of any use to us when we fight Kakashi-sensei later, besides I don't sense Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke explains to Sakura who then hands over her lunch when she realizes that he was right. Just then Kakashi appears in a cloud of white smoke with a menacing face and growls, "You guys," Sakura is trembling and Sasuke is frozen in fear, whereas I have a huge grin plastered on my face that I can't seem to wipe off, Kakashi then does his eye smile and says cheerfully. "Pass." Sakura and Sasuke nearly drop from shock. "We pass? Why?" Sakura asks confused.

"You guys are the first. Everyone else just did whatever I told them to do; they were nothing more than some mindless puppets who couldn't think for themselves." Kakashi said, and then continuing he says, "A ninja must look underneath the underneath." He pauses a moment as he looks at each of us. "A ninja who breaks the rules and codes of the ninja world are scum..., but those who care nothing for and abandon their comrades are lower than scum." With that he tells us to report for duty tomorrow morning.

**What'd ya think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**it's a short chapter**

After I watched my teammates leave I did some training well into the evening. When I returned to my apartment I remembered that I had no food to speak of, so I decided to pay old man Hokage a visit. Hope he was still in his office and not at his home settling down for the night. Entering the old man's office through the window; I find him flooded behind a seamlessly endless mountain of paper work. I run over giving him a hug; mumbling into his chest, refused to let go of him. He wraps his arms around me rubbing small circles and tries to help me to calm down; at that moment I didn't care if anyone came in right now, all I knew was that I needed this and nothing would move me. When I finally started to settle down Jiji hands me a handkerchief "Care to tell me about it?" I shake my head, wiping my eyes with the borrowed handkerchief then handed it back when I finished with it. "Well is there something you need?"

Shuffling my feet and my shoulders hunched I nod my head, "Jiji, I've run of food" my stomach grumbles to angrily just then "and I don't have any money."

"How much do you need, Naruto-kun?" Jiji inquires moving papers around as he tries to find something.

"I just need enough money to buy some groceries, Jiji. I'll pay you back as soon as possible."

He just sighs then chuckles under his breath shaking his head slightly, "Alright, this should be enough, and don't worry about repayment, just consider it an advancement of your mission pay." He then hands over some money. Unfortunately since most of the shop owners don't like me they purposely overcharge me, of course that shouldn't be a problem since I could probably use a Henge no Jutsu to disguise myself, which should allow me to get things at a reasonable prices, especially some shampoo and conditioner because I'm pretty sure I'm going to go through a lot, you know because of the giant fuzzy tail I'm now sporting. I'm just glad I own my apartment or I'd probably be living in the streets, I was also fortunate enough to have found my jumpsuit at such a great price. It may be two sizes too big on me, but it serves its purpose, and hey its orange my favourite colour how lucky is that.

Exiting Hokage Tower I see Namiashi Raido and Shiranui Genma standing guard at the entrance. I waved at them and as I passed by them a breeze blew by carrying their scent to me. I couldn't say which was which, but one of them smelled of crushed cloves and the other of ground sage. I didn't want to dwell on why I took notice of their scents or why I'm now tenting, so instead I put it behind me and decided to head home worrying about it at a later time.

**Thanks for reading see ya next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter and hope you guys like it, because it's the only one I'm uploading this week. Due to the fact that I'm having trouble writing, but don't worry there will be a new chap next week. I have a few chapters written already but I feel that if I uploaded them all then you guys would be stuck waiting possibly months instead of one or so weeks.**

The henge I used for my shopping trip was similar to my Oiroke no Jutsu, but instead long pigtailed blonde hair, I gave myself wavy shoulder length jet black hair I also got rid of my whisker like scars and turned my cerulean eyes into a lovely forest green. The outfit I wore consisted of a black shirt that showed off my lean stomach, a black leather mini skirt, and stylish black high heels. I also wore a short orange leather jacket with blue lining and a fashionable navy blue belt that hung at an angle across my left hip. I purposely chose the sexy look so I could get some discounts from the shops; all I had to do was lean forward a bit and suck seductively on a lollipop. It caused a lot of men to have bloody noses and some of them even fainted, but hey it worked I got pretty much everything at half the advertised price and some free stuff.

After returning from my very successful shopping trip thanks to my altered Oiroke no Jutsu I put away the groceries, and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. With all the shit that has happened lately I never really took the time to take care of my fox ears and tail. So letting the water down my body I washed my tail only to discover that, holy hell was it sensitive, I mean it was so sensitive it made my legs unsteady just from washing it. "Hey is this normal? You know getting turned on?" I asked the demon, sitting in the shower with my skin flushed a rosy colour and my you know what erect and stiff. **"Pretty much, Kit. Why, what's the problem?"** Kurama says answering my question with a question as I turned off the hot water to deal with my little problem, only for it remain stubbornly hard, even thinking unpleasant thoughts didn't seem to be working. "The problem is I don't know how to deal with this? I mean, I usually just take a cold shower, but it's not working. What the hell do I do, Kurama?" I shouted in frustration. **"What the hell do you mean, what should you do? Obviously you rub one out."** The fox demon states, **"Your body may be that of a twelve year old, but you're twenty-nine. Are you telling me you never tried pleasuring yourself? I mean how the hell is that possible?"** "Because I was always fighting or training, I didn't have time to worry about. I was always going from one battle to the next during the war. In fact being raped by that bastard Madara was my first sexual experience." I explained crying as I tried not to let the memory of said rape overwhelm me, I started shaking as the memories started flooding in.

Kurama wrapped his arms around my small trembling body, rocking me and trying to calm me, whispering sweet nothings to me. **"Are you alright now, Kit?" **He asked once I settled down still a little shaken from the vivid memory. Leaning back into his strong firm chest I nod my head. I'm not sure when I entered the mindscape, but I'm glad I'm here now. When I first met Kurama he was this incredibly large orange fox with blood red eyes and nine tails. Lately though he's taken to being human, standing at six feet with orange hair, broad shoulders, bare feet, and a slim waist, wearing a sleeveless red shirt with light brown pants. Now I'm sitting in his lap leaning against him and just feeling as every breath he takes has a sort of relaxing sensation to it. **"Do you still need help getting rid of your erection?" **I nod my head yes looking down at myself. Kurama then wraps his hand around my member and squeezes it. I gasp at the sensation of it; he then starts to run his hand up and down at a steady pace, tweaking my head every so often. I started to feel a strange warmth building in my stomach, panting I run hands over his arms digging my nails in every so often leaving angry trails on them. Kurama hisses when I scratched him, but his hand remained where it was still pumping me. When I thought I couldn't take anymore I finally came, my eyes rolled into the back as I tossed my head back and my hands clenched tightly around Kurama's hands. Kurama chuckles sending vibrations down his chest as the afterglow starts to fade. **"Well, how was it?" **He asks with a knowing smirk on his gorgeous face, but I never answered because I passed out falling into a deep sleep.

**See you guys next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya everyone, okay here's chapter 8. hope you enjoy.**

I woke up screaming for the umpteenth time this week I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I've returned to the past. The only time I seem to sleep is when I train myself into exhaustion or when Kurama helps me. The reason I have trouble sleeping is, because I keep dreaming of Madara and the tortures he inflicted on to me in the past/future whatever. Knowing that I won't be able to sleep any time soon I decided to get up. Looking at myself in the mirror I notice how my eyes have a slightly sunken look to them and my hair lays limpless and dull on my head. **"Kit, you should try to get some more sleep. You don't look so good."** Kurama says full of concern. "I know, Kurama, but it's no use I just can't sleep right now. Every time I close my eyes I see **Him**." I said sighing I have a quick shower; I then headed out to do some training.

**"Kit, you've been training for over three hours already. You should relax before you meet with your team."** Kurama says concerned. Looking at my watch I see that he's right but I know I can get a little more training in before I have to meet the others. Two hours later I head back home to wash up and then I decided to visit my favourite restaurant Ramen Ichiraku and see how Teuchi and Ayame are doing.

"Naruto-san, how are you?" Teuchi asks as I take a seat. He's wiping a bowl with a clean white towel.

"I'm fine Teuchi-san." I said shrugging off his concern taking a seat then I asking, "Can I please have a bowl of pork ramen?"

"My father's just worried, Naruto-san. You look like you're tired, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Ayame asks setting my ramen down in front of me, which I then gulp down restoring the energy I lost from training that morning. I then ordered two more bowls and ate them with gusto.

"I've been sleeping just fine, no need to worry." I lied with a smile on my face. **"Kit, they're just worried about you."** Kurama says, 'I know that. I just don't want them to worry.' I know I'm feeling sorry for myself, but I can still see my friends dying whenever I close my eyes, which is also one of the reasons why I haven't slept. It also doesn't help that every time I look at anyone all I see is their broken and lifeless bodies staring at me asking why I didn't save them, and the guilt of not being strong enough and quick enough weighs heavy on my mind.

Looking down at my watch I see that it's almost time to meet the others, so I bid Teuchi and Ayame good day and run off to start today's missions. The one thing I don't care for is the lame ass D-rank missions we've been doing. I could do these missions single handily with almost no sleep, oh hold on a minute I'm already doing that. Well minus the part about me doing it by myself that is.

When I arrived at the bridge I see Sasuke the raven haired youth with his narrow black eyes looking pissed as usual. Glued to his side is the pink haired kunoichi Sakura, her emerald green eyes sparkling as she talks to the sullen genin. Looking around I notice, and get ready for this, no Kakashi. As if that was a surprise Kakashi was always late, and that's because he's at the KIA stone visiting his fallen comrades.

When Kakashi arrived and gave his lame ass excuse of why he was late and Sakura and I called him a liar. He chuckles and just rubs his silver hair and eye smiles at us, "Today we're to find the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora." Ugh not Tora, the cat from hell. I swear that cat was put on this planet to torment the genins. He always runs away from his owner, not that I can blame him, I'd run away to if someone kept trying to squeeze the life out of me. But making us chase after him and getting scratched up in the process makes it him hard to sympathize. I so did not want to be the one to catch the devil cat, which is why I let Sakura have the honors. Once the mission was completed we gave Tora to Madam Shijimi, the fire daimyo's wife. We then went to report mission success to the Hokage.

As Jiji listed missions I can feel my eye twitching and that's when I snapped. "NO, no, no! A thousand times NO! Give us a better mission, Jiji. Something actually worth our while."

"Idiot, you're only a rookie! Everyone starts with simple missions than works their way up." Iruka yells at me, a vein twitching on his forehead. The last time I saw Iruka is when he escorted me to my house, I also remembered how I became aroused just from smelling him I could feel myself blushing from the memory. I yell back at him, hoping to Kami that they think the redness is due to anger. "I know that Iruka-sensei, but I think we can do a better mission, not the crappy missions we've been doing."

The Hokage with his withered old face and age spots sighs looking me straight in the eye. "Naruto it seems I have to explain how the duties are divvied out. The missions we receive arrange from bab-"

"Babysitting to assassinations." I interrupted him, I then continued by explaining the ranking system entirely from memory. I have an eidetic memory, but that doesn't mean I'm smart or anything. I may be able to remember everything, but my comprehension is abysmal. I mean sure I could've aced some of the academies tests, but I found that it was easier to act stupid. I also realized that by acting like a complete idiot some of the villagers didn't look at me with the usual fear and hatred. "The requests are written down then divided into separate difficulties ranging from D, the easiest missions, which are usually done by genin, to A, the most difficult of missions, which are done by jounins. You also have the B and C ranked missions are usually done by chuunin. Plus if their abilities are up to snuff genin can also do a C-ranked mission. Finally if the mission is completed to the satisfaction of the clients we receive payment." I said scratching the back of my neck. "Or so I heard, but I could be wrong."

"No, that's exactly right," The Sandaime Hokage said giving a long blink and a confused look on his face while steepling his fingers together. He then looks down at some papers on his desk rifling through them until he finds what he's looking for then turns his attention to us he clears his throat, "Well in light of team 7's success rate I have deemed that you are ready to take on C-ranked mission. The mission is to provide protection to a certain man." Hearing him say that I realize the date and if I'm right the man we're to protect is none other than... "You can come in now." The old man calls out.

"You've got to be kidding me. They're just a bunch of kids, and the small fry doesn't even look all that reliable." The grey haired old man sporting a goatee and wearing glasses and a rope tied around his head holding a bottle of what was obviously alcohol says upon entering the Hokage's office. Hearing him call me short I snap and yell at him, threatening to murder him only to have Kakashi hold me back. I hate when people call me short, I mean I know I'm small, but it's not like I need it rubbed into my face. "Listen I'm the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect to be protected until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

**How'd you like it? Well see you guys next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody, so here's the next chapter. So sorry that it's short and late. I was sick so I was unable to upload last week then I had trouble connecting to the internet.**

The next morning we set out to escort Tazuna to his country, with him centered in the middle Sasuke leading Sakura and me on either side of the bridge builder and finally Kakashi bringing up the rear his head buried into his orange book. As we walk through the quiet forest I spot the puddle of water containing the demon brothers. Man I really was an inexperienced idiot the first time I came through here. Because only an idiot could have missed something so obvious, I mean it hasn't rained in days the sun is brightly burning high over head, and yet there's a puddle in the middle of the forest.

Once we past the puddle the enemy emerges taking down Kakashi by wrapping him in wires and tearing him apart, "One down." A demon brother says menacingly, and then shunshins behind me. "Two down." I instinctively spin around stabbing Gozu in the neck with a hidden kunai I had up my sleeve. With his brother dead Meizu then tries to attack Tazuna.

"Get back, sir." Sakura shouts as she attempts to guard Tazuna against the approaching enemy ninja, just for Sasuke to dash in at the last second and block the enemy. That's when Kakashi reappears revealing that he had used Kawarimi, allowing him to evade the enemies attack from earlier. Kakashi then takes down Meizu with ease. "Naruto, sorry I didn't save you right away I didn't think you would react like that. It also seems you were injured because of it."

"Heh, no biggie, Kakashi-sensei, it's just a little scratch." I said shrugging; I sooo didn't want Kakashi with his enticing scent anywhere near me. For some strange reason I feel overly compelled to touch him ever since that damn test, so I've been keeping my distance. Kakashi isn't the only one that's been making me feel this way, Genma, Raido, and Iruka also seem to be affecting me. So I've been avoiding them as much as possible, but that's kind of hard to do since I see them every day. To say I'm happy to be out of the village is an understatement, and this way I don't have to be near the others and worry about doing something I might regret.

After Kakashi dealt with the demon brothers by putting an unconscious Meizu and his brothers head into a sealing scroll so that we could receive the bounties later on. Tazuna then explained how a man called Gato was after him and then guilt us into continuing with the mission. Gato views the completion of the bridge as a challenge to his authority, and therefore he sent enemy ninjas to assassinate the old bridge builder.

Remembering that their weapons were soaked with poison I stab my hand just to hear Sakura scream, "Naruto, what are you doing?!" Everyone then looks at me watching as I bleed myself. Getting the scratch was a complete accident and I hadn't even realized I had it until Kakashi said something. "Releasing the poison, what else." I told her; Kakashi then squats down in front of me surprising me so much that I drop the kunai. "Uh did you want something, sensei?"

"Maa, it doesn't matter now." Kakashi said standing up and looking at me inquisitively.

**What'd ya guys think?**

**If possible please review and/or throw some ideas/suggestions my way. Thanks for reading. Next week will be the introduction of Zabuza and Haku.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, so here's the new chapter. oh thanks for the reviews. **

After we disembarked from the boat I took my place beside Tazuna's right and the rest fell in formation around him. **"Kit, you're upon the spot where you almost killed that snow rabbit."** Kurama informs me, taking a look I realize he's right, which means the enemy is also nearby. Knowing this I start building my chakra getting ready for the attack that was about to happen. About ten more paces I finally sense him, I then shout "Everybody, get down!" that's when his monstrous sword comes swinging overhead embedding itself into a nearby tree.

"Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi says when a shirtless man in blue striped pants with short black hair wearing his Hitai-ate to the side and a thin white scarf covering the bottom half of his face, appears standing on his sword. Sasuke is about to attack the Missing-Nin, when Kakashi stops him, "Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." Kakashi then raises his hand towards his hitai-ate he says, "It will be a little tough unless I do this..."

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi... Sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza states in a firm voice. While everyone was distracted I used kawarimi to switch places with a shadow clone I had hidden nearby. With my clone in my place I decided to look for Haku.

I found the masked boy hiding in a nearby tree watching the battle. I snuck up behind him and put a kunai to his neck, "Don't move." I said quietly into his ear, this close his scent tickles my nose. He smelled of rosemary and thyme. The smell was pleasant and it caused a slight tingling in my nether regions but not that overwhelming sensation I feel from smelling the others, which I thanked Kami for. "Just listen to what I have to say." He nods his head turning slightly to look at me, when he sees me he turns back looking at the clone then back to me. "I know that Zabuza isn't fighting seriously to get Tazuna-san, I also know that the only reason he is fighting is so you can analyze the battle. Know this though, no matter what you learn or discover there's no chance of winning." My attention is then brought back to the fight below when I hear Kakashi yelling "What are you doing?! Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! The mission is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?!"

"Aren't you going to help them?" Haku asks me as Zabuza strikes my clone causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke which causes him to pause in confusion. When my clone was struck down all information it retained transferred to me, especially Zabuza's scent. Zabuza's scent was so powerful and dominating it made me weak in the knees and that I basically collapsed against Haku. "Yeah, just from the sidelines" I gasped leaning against Haku as I gripped his shoulder as I try to fight the tremors of fear and lust coursing through me. Once my body finally calmed down I sent out some shadow clones. But what they did next made my jaw drop, instead of attacking the Missing-nin they swarmed him and started acting like cats in heat. They were all mewling and panting lustingly. I watched as some of them started licking Zabuza's naked well toned chest, the others kiss and slightly suck along his jaw, neck, and earlobes. While my clones disgraced themselves Kakashi managed to free himself, and I continued to watch in horror as my clones tried to have their way with Zabuza.

"Get your filthy shadow clones off of my Zabuza!" Haku hisses angrily as he wraps his delicate fingers around my neck which causes me to unconsciously dispel them considering I've got more pressing matters but doing so I gain the shadow clones damn libido onto myself. With my libido out of control I get out from under Haku and then straddle his waist, I start to kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobes. My hands find themselves within his clothes and they're rubbing his nipples causing them to become erect. With his mask still in place I can only imagine how he'd look and the sexy look I'm picturing makes me harder and I find myself grinding my erection against him. As I continued my sexual ministrations upon the poor boy I hear him cry out, "Are you a slut?" When those words came out of his mouth I bit down hard, hard enough that I tasted the coppery taste his blood as it flooded my mouth. Once his blood filled my mouth, my body's hunger for sex switched to a hunger for flesh. I forced myself to pull away from him, when he starts to shiver in fear causing the hunger within to go wild. Looking down at him I watch his chest rise and fall in fear.

The air is now soaked in his fear which isn't helping my hunger to lessen, not sure what to do I look over towards Kakashi and the others to see how things were progressing. What I see is Kakashi besting Zabuza, realizing this I pull myself together and I bring Haku's attention towards the battle. "I'm not a slut and sorry about biting you. Anyways you should help Zabuza before my sensei kills him." He then throws a couple of senbons striking Zabuza in the neck. Haku then banters with them a bit then leaves with a seemingly dead Zabuza.

Once Kakashi lowers his hitai-ate I appear beside Sakura. "Haaa. Now, we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home. Let's go!" Kakashi orders then collapses due to chakra exhaustion and over use of the Sharingan.

**So what did ya guys think? Hope you guys liked it, anyways see you all next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, first of all I want to make something clear to all of you guys, that's if you haven't realized it. Naruto is the uke/bottom in the harem. Why? Because that's the way I see him as. I just can't see him as a seme/top. With his small frame and wide eyes he was made to be the cute uke.**

**Okay so now that's out there let's start the next chapter, I think it's the longest one I've done and I think its alright hope you guys thinks so too. Well happy reading.**

* * *

**"Kit, what's wrong?"**

'Hmm, what'd you mean?'

**"Well you've been sighing quite a bit, plus there's the mumbling and grumbling you keep doing."** Explained the Kyuubi no Kitsune concern laced in his voice.

'Oh, I don't know how about the fact that I've become some crazed sex beast and that I haven't had a decent night's sleep since we started this mission, and don't forget what happened with Sasuke and Kakashi.'

Flashback

"Ok, we will now start training." Kakashi says leaning on a crutch standing in the middle of the forest. "But... Before that... I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, Chakra." He then lets Sakura give the lecture on chakra "Simply put, Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells, and the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combine-

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei, how's about we skip the lecture and get to the tree climbing exercise, already?" I interrupted Sakura's explanation whining impatiently; listening and waiting were never my strong suit and I wasn't about to sit here and do just that when I could speed it up by doing what I'm doing.

"Naruto, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking, especially if all you're going to ask is about some stupid tree climbing!" Sakura screeches loud enough I swear she shattered a few sound barriers. What I saw in her when I was younger I'll never know, I guess I was attracted to how she looks more so than her personality. Still screeching she continues on "And we're ninja we already know how to climb trees! It's practically the first thing we learned, you baka!" When she stops I just smile and look at Kakashi waiting for him to elaborate, "Maa... in this case he's right, this isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb the tree without using your hands" Kakashi states making Sakura's jaw drop in shock then her brows knit in confusion as she asks "How?"

"Well... watch." Kakashi then proceeds to demonstrate by walking up a tree vertically. When he stopped he was upside down hanging by a branch. "Understand now? Gather your Chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use Chakra well."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura screeches "How is learning how to climb a tree going to make us stronger?!"Kakashi answers the banshee's question while my attention is grabbed by a peculiar scent. 'Hey, Kurama, do you know what that smell is?' I asked the orange-red demon fox caged within me. **"I believe it's coming from the Uchiha brat, and if I'm not mistaken he smells kinda like orange blossoms."** As he was talking my body moved on its own, "Baka, get off of Sasuke-kun!" I distantly heard Sakura screech as my hands held down Sasuke's at his sides, and my face buried in his soft hair and my nose sniffing his peculiar scent behind his ear. To add to my horror I found myself grinding against him.

"What the hell, dobe, get off of me!" Sasuke yells trying to throw me off, when I came to my senses I found myself on top of the duck-butt raven haired genin. I then felt warm strong hands wrap around my waist pulling me off Sasuke. Once I'm away from Sasuke I collapse against Kakashi but then my nose picks up his scent and my body starts to feel strange. It was as if my body had a mind of its own, before I knew it my arms were wrapped around Kakashi's neck and my body was rubbing against his. I buried my face into the crook of his neck smelling that wonderful musky scent of his, the scent makes me hard and I can feel myself grinding my erection against his thigh. In this position I can feel Kakashi becoming hard as my leg rubs against it.

Finally gaining control of my body I start to pull away from Kakashi but now his arms are locked around my waist "Naruto, calm down!" Kakashi shouts as I struggle to get away from him and his intoxicating scent. 'Kurama, what the hell is happening to me?' I asked panicking but whatever he said I didn't hear because I felt a tap at the base of my head then everything went black.

End Flashback

'It also doesn't help when you keep dodging my questions.' I state angrily after remembering that embarrassing scene. Knowing I wasn't going to get an honest answer out of him I decided to take a walk.

After that little scene Kakashi told me it would probably be best if I stay away from Sasuke. Upon hearing that Sakura took it upon herself to become Sasuke's personal guard. So whenever I enter a room that Sasuke happens to be in she'll shriek then throw me out. Having gotten tired of being ostracized I took to staying out until all hours of the night. It's been about five days since the incident, and in that time I've been doing nothing but training by myself from the time I wake up to the time I fall asleep. I probably would have just up and left yesterday but what I overheard helped to change my mind.

Flashback

**"Kit, you've been out here for quite some time. I think it's time to head back, after all you can't survive on nothing but water and rations."** Kurama says, I was just going to ignore him but my stomach chose that moment to rebel. Sighing I jump down from my perch in the tree I've taken to resting in since there was no room in Tazuna's house without bumping into Sasuke. The last time I was in the same room as Sasuke, Sakura nearly broke my nose when she threw me out and my face smashed to the floor.

Before I entered I could hear Sakura, "Naruto is so useless! I mean he hasn't been around at all. We've had to all the work by ourselves, Sasuke-kun has been training really hard and I've been guarding Tazuna-san. I bet he's been sleeping and lazing about." She finishes her rant and hearing her I was tempted to just turn around and walk away when next I hear.

"The only reason you haven't seen the dobe is due to the fact that you drove him away. I guess he got tired of being thrown out and hearing your grating voice, so he decided to stay away. Frankly I'd do the same if I was in his position." Sasuke says surprisingly in my defence. Hearing that gives me hope that things can get better.

I knocked on the door before entering only to get a face full of Sakura's sandal. "Naruto, you're not allowed to be here when Sasuke's also here." She shrieked shoving me out but then Kakashi spoke up, "Sakura, when I told Naruto to stay from Sasuke I just meant he should keep some distance between them. Not for him to be exiled from here, now back down and let him in or I'll make it so you can't be within fifty leagues of Sasuke until I see otherwise." Hearing that Sakura stops trying to shove me out of the house and suddenly pulls back her hands, almost as if they were burned. Walking past her I take my seat beside Tazuna and across from Sasuke, making sure the table was between us. Without saying anything except thanks to Tsunami I ate the food in front of me barely tasting anything just noting how warm and filling it was. While I ate I vaguely heard Tazuna ask, "I never got why short stuff here was kicked out?"

"It's because he attacked Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered glaring daggers at me and clearly saying '_If you so much as move towards my beloved Sasuke I'll kick your ass.'_

"Hn; It was hardly an attack, and besides if I had to choose between you and the dobe to be stuck with I'd choose the dobe. Frankly it would be a relieve because he doesn't keep badgering me for a date and he at least can put up a better fight when we spar, unlike you, Sakura, your chakra reserves are a joke." Sasuke says causing Sakura to deflate slightly and I could see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, not wanting her to get depressed I try to encourage her. "Your reserves may be low but with training you'll be a force to reckon with. Hell your chakra control is better than most genin, I know for a fact that you'll make a terrific medic-nin." I then stood up then washed my dish and started to go back outside but then

"Naruto, why don't you stay?" Sakura asks timidly.

"What about Sasuke?"

"You can bunk in my room." Tazuna offers cheerfully.

"Alright, well it's getting pretty late so you three should get some sleep, goodnight." Kakashi all in all orders us to bed with an eye smile on his masked face. Not wanting to cross him we say our goodnights then rush up the stairs.

End Flashback

* * *

**So was it alright? Unfortunately the next chapter won't be that long and it centers around Naruto talking to Haku and Inari. If you guys have any ideas on how I could stretch the chapter it would be much appreciated, otherwise it's going to be pretty short. Anyways see you all next week and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here's chapter 12. I know it's short but I couldn't think on how to stretch it, oh well. hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The next day I met Haku and helped him pick medicinal plants and we talked for a bit, I told him "I'm going to become so strong that everybody will have to acknowledge me." He then asks me "Do you have someone you wish to protect?" I thought about it but then shake my head no, if someone had asked me that when I was in my twenty-nine year old body I would have said everyone who became precious to me but that was another time, Haku then says "I believe you only become truly strong when you have someone you wish to protect." Thinking about what he said I realized that he was right, I felt stronger when I was fighting to help to protect everyone than when I was fighting to prove myself. "Yeah! I think understand." I said smiling, he then nods and says "You will become strong. Let's meet again somewhere." And walks away just as Sasuke appears which is when I decided to leave. **"You can't keep avoiding him forever, Kit."** Kurama chuckles slightly as I basically run out of there. 'I know that, you damn fox, but until you explain why I'm acting like some crazed sex beast whenever I'm around him and the others I think it's best to keep my distance.' He then silently contemplates what I said. **"All in due time, Kit, all in due time. Once I know for sure I'll be sure to share with you."** Hearing that I knew that was the end of the discussion, so instead I went off to train by myself.

* * *

**"Kit, enough already, you've been training for some time. It's already night time, you shouldn't overexert yourself."** The Kyuubi no Kitsune states in a calm manner. Looking up I see stars shining brightly in the midnight blue sky, as I try to head back I collapse face first when my legs give out on me. Next I felt somebody lift my arm mumbling "Damn dobe, training himself into exhaustion that he can't even walk on his own." With him this close I can smell the luscious orange blossoms; luckily I barely have the energy to stay awake, so instead I just mumble "I heard that teme." He then just replies by using the Uchiha grunt "Hn."

When we arrive Tazuna says "Oh... You guys are finally back." He looks us over and states "What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out." Panting I started saying "He heh... Both of us..."

"... Made it to the top." Sasuke finishes.

"All right!" Kakashi says "Naruto, Sasuke... Starting tomorrow you two will also help protect Tazuna-san" Upon hearing that I just nod and collapse at the table only half listening to Tazuna and Tsunami. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Inari scream "Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Whatever kid... I'm not like you" I mumble sleepily only for the brat to scream "I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!"

"So what, that gives you the right to act like the star of a tragedy?" I comment snappishly slamming my hands onto the table as I stand up. "DON'T JUST BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT EVERYTHING, DO SOMETHING TO CHANGE IT, YOU SNIVELING LITTLE BABY!" I snarled angrily, and Inari first looks shocked then seems as if he was going to cry but that's when I decide to leave. When I'm at the foot of the stairs Sakura comes looking angry and is about to say something but Kakashi stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder and when she looks back she sees him shake his head. I then head off to get some sleep or at least try to; since tomorrow is the day we fight Zabuza and Haku.

* * *

** thanks for reading see ya until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kudos to Lil Miss Morningstar, thanks for the review and yeah I am having a bit of trouble but I think it's because I'm also easily distracted so I tend to lose my train of thought plus a perfectionist so it takes a while to write a chapter. it takes me about an hour just to write a paragraph sometimes. in fact some of chapters I've uploaded I don't exactly care for. anyways here's the next chapter and it's the latest one I've made and due to a block I've seemed to developed it might be awhile before I upload the next one, sorry. so I'm going to go over my past chapters and I might edit things and hopefully that will help.**

* * *

"No, don't hurt him! Inari run!" I heard Tsunami scream which was what had woke me up. I shunshin downstairs to see Tsunami held back by one of Gato's thugs and the other standing over Inari with his weapon drawn. I then quietly and quickly take the thugs down, the first I bring down using my kunai to slice his throat when I shunshin behind him feeling his warm thick blood spill onto my hand. The smell of blood brings out my bloodlust and before the thug's partner could act I throw the same kunai I just used causing it to impale into his left eye killing him. "Tsunami, grab Inari and get to somewhere safe." I instruct her then shunshin out of there.

I run towards the fight on the bridge, when I arrived at the bridge Sakura is guarding Tazuna, Sasuke is injured and trapped within Haku's ice mirrors jutsu. But what drew my attention was Zabuza held down by Kakashi's nin dogs and Kakashi advancing on Zabuza. Kakashi prepares his Lightening Blade, Haku then shunshins in front of Zabuza intending to protect him one final time but when the dust clears it's not Haku who stands in front of Zabuza with Kakashi's fist inside him. No the one who stands between the two ninja is me and holy fuck that hurt I'm just lucky that I'm shorter than Haku, so instead of Haku being struck in the heart I stand there with Kakashi and his fist in my left shoulder.

"Heh, hey Kakashi-sensei" I said and then I cough and I could taste the coppery taste of my blood and feel it as it falls down my chin.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouts in surprise when he realizes it's me, he then wraps his other arm around me and jumps back avoiding an attack from Zabuza. "Why?"

"I had to stop you from making a mistake." I said coughing up more blood as Kakashi pulls his arm out of me. I clenched my teeth trying to suppress the scream that threaten to come out instead I just whimpered and my right fist gripping his left arm as I leaned my head against his chest. I could smell that same musky scent of his and if I wasn't in so much pain I'd probably be all over him. So I guess there's at least something to be grateful for. "Zabuza and Haku aren't the enemy, Gato is and he's the one we need to deal with."

"What are you talking about, baka?!" Sakura shrieked when she and Tazuna arrived. I saw Tazuna had Sasuke's limp form in his arms when I turned to look at them and Kakashi supports my weight. "That boy killed Sasuke! As far as I'm concerned he's the enemy!"

I glance at Zabuza and Haku to see the Missing-Nin sitting and Haku standing behind him his hand placed on Zabuza's shoulder. I then smirk looking back at the pink haired banshee "He's not dead." Was all I said and the look of disbelieve on her face was almost comical.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"Naruto-san is right," Haku quietly spoke up before I could, "If you look closely you'll notice that my senbons missed all the vital organs and the death like state is due to my senbons sticking out of his neck, once you remove them he should wake up," Upon hearing that Sakura immediately removed said senbons, once done Sasuke wakes up and Sakura hugs him.

"Well, well isn't this a touching scene." A high pitched nasally voice gleefully gloats, we all look to see Gato and he's surrounded by his thugs.

"Gato, why are you here? What's with all the men?" Zabuza asks.

"Isn't obvious? He's here to kill you, well have his men kill you that is." I said standing on my own, I then ready to summon my shadow clones. **"Kit, be careful I'll heal what I can but if you use too much of your chakra you'll receive a scar."**

"What are you talking about, brat?" Demands Zabuza but I ignore him as I complete the clone seal and I summon close to a hundred shadow clones my vision blurs for a second there but then I sent my shadow clones to fight Gato's thugs. Zabuza was about to move to fight but I held him back, "I didn't receive this wound just for you to throw your life away. Besides you're in no condition to fight, so stay back and leave this fight to the rest of us."

"You were impaled in the shoulder if any of us should stay out of this fight it should be you." Zabuza states in an angry huff.

"Don't worry about me, just stay here with Haku." I then shunshin over to Gato and I sliced his throat open with my hidden kunai. When his lifeless corpse falls to the ground that's when Inari and the villagers arrived. After they stated their independence Kakashi and I quickly dealt with the rest of Gato's thugs. Once dealt with everyone cheered but that's when I collapsed, all I remember is Sakura screaming and someone catching me as I fell.

* * *

**okay thanks for reading and see you all later.**


End file.
